


Satisfy Your Appetite

by silver_cyn



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Canon, M/M, Multiple Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_cyn/pseuds/silver_cyn
Summary: He doesn’t question the reason for this night. He knows he’s just lucky as fuck.





	Satisfy Your Appetite

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making no money with this fic. For fun times only! Feedback is always appreciated! :-D

Something’s up.

Totsuka’s distracted, and because he's distracted he's babbling. Mikoto would be annoyed were it anyone else, but his voice is like water rippling over pebbles-soothing, lilting, and carefree.

Definitely babbling though.

All morning he sticks to Mikoto’s side. It’s unusual in the sense that Totsuka’s like a boomerang, circling far and away at times, but always coming back to Mikoto’s side. On the whole though it’s not so unusual that Mikoto comments about it.

Totsuka’s distraction even goes into the afternoon as he's constantly checking his phone. Mikoto doesn’t say anything about it, content to have the other man with him as he prowls his usual haunts, eats his usual food, talks (or not) around the usual folks.

They eventually end up back at the bar and Mikoto learns that Izumo's left early for the day. Now _that_ is unusual. He asks Totsuka about it, but all he does is smile.

“We’ll see him tonight, I’m sure.”

So Mikoto leaves it at that.

*

Nine o’clock comes around, and with Izumo...somewhere, the bar closes early.

The HOMRA guys filter out as Kamamoto, tending the bar in Izumo's place, begins to lock up. Mikoto and Totsuka finish their good nights to Anna and then head downstairs. Kamamoto’s just wrapping up when one last guest shows up.

“Thanks again for coming, Seri!” Totsuka claps his hands, and bows his head, a wide smile on his face. Awashima’s ditched her usual blues for the more casual jeans and t-shirt with a dark duffle bag swung over her shoulders.

“It’s no trouble. I’m sorry to hear Anna’s allergic to anko. I really wanted to share some with her this evening,” Awashima said. “But, I did bring some for-”

Torsuka's face pales, his smile becomes a little more manic.

“Ah, look at the time! We’re running late! Please take good care of Anna!”

With that he grabs Mikoto’s arm and flees. 

When they stop two blocks away, Totsuka takes a moment to catch his breath. 

"Kinda dramatic back there," Mikoto says, giving him the side eye. 

"Have you tried her anko before?"

"No." Pause. "Wouldn't mind though."

"You're not serious?!" Totsuka stares at Mikoto gravely.

Mikoto shrugs and starts walking again (though he has no clue where he's going). 

"Wait, we definitely need to talk about this!" Totsuka calls after him. 

*

Eventually they arrive at the Ocean Star. It’s one of the more upscale hotels in the middle of Shizume city. A tall skyscraper stretching 40 stories high it screamed opulence, fame, and excess. Most of all it screamed money which the two of them were sorely lacking.

Mikoto’s surprised they’re here, he’s even more surprised there’s a room reserved for them. He gives Totsuka another look.

“Everything’s fine,” Totska says. They’re in the elevator, and he squeezes Mikoto’s fingers. Mikoto squeezes back, then tugs Totsuka close for a kiss. Totsuka softens against him, runs his hand through his hair. Mikoto's want, a banked fire up to now, fans a little higher, a little hotter. They’re pressed against the wall, and it would be so easy to-

_Ding!_

Totsuka pulls away, huffs out a breath of laughter when Mikoto tries to pull him back. 

“Be patient a little longer, King.” He says, twisting away with a secretive grin. 

“Not a king anymore,” Mikoto mumbles. 

Totsuka pauses outside the elevator to give Mikoto a thoughtful look, soft with affection. 

“You’re right, I suppose." The barest peck of a kiss to Mikoto's lips followed by an exaggerated wink. 

"Still mine though." 

“Shaddup.” Mikoto lightly shoves him away. So what if he’s smiling as he says it.

Their room takes them to the end of the hallway. Totsuka unlocks the door with the key card, and they enter into a ridiculously large living room. There's a big screen television on the left with a long L-shaped couch facing it, and to the right a small dining table next to a balcony. 

Mikoto doesn't see any of those things. Instead, his eyes are immediately drawn to the room with the panoramic view overlooking Shizume where the city lights fall like castaway jewels across the bed...

...the already occupied bed.

Mikoto can’t say he’s surprised to see Izumo there, naked with only a sheet over his waist, smoking a cigarette. That fire in him picks up even more. He doesn’t question the reason for this night. He knows he’s just lucky as fuck.

He glances at Totsuka, feels confused at the pout of disappointment on his face.

“No luck then?” Totsuka asks.

“I wouldn’t say that." 

Mikoto's heart _bangs_ like a thunderclap in his chest at that familiar voice, then at the man himself as Munakata Reisi slowly pushes himself up to a sitting position. The sheets slide slowly off his shoulders, down his back, and into his lap as if jealous to share the sight of him with anyone else.

“What the fuck-!”

His eyes jump from Izumo to Totsuka, then back to Munakata. It’s not that he’d kept him a secret, or hadn't fantasized about a night like this, but he wasn't so arrogant to think it could _actually happen_. And what's more-

“You two?”

The two men glance at each other, and then at him with a shrug and a smile.

“Before endeavoring on this salacious activity for the night, we thought it best to see if we were compatible in that way.” Munakata. Of course.

Still, the thought does delightful things to his body as Mikoto moves to Munakata's side, and Totsuka to Izumo's.

“What did you conclude?” Totsuka asks, voice deep with the same desire Mikoto feels heating his blood. 

Mikoto sees Izumo trail the back of his fingers down Munakata's arm, sees Munakata's half-lidded gaze and answering smirk before they lean in at once for a slow, open-mouthed kiss. It’s the kind of kiss that would make any lover jealous, but Mikoto just can't be bothered when  _he finds it so fucking sexy._

Shit, he’s definitely hard now and he’s torn between watching a little more, and joining in. A glance at Totsuka finds the other man opting for the latter as he’s already stripped out of his shirt, and is working on his pants. His focus, normally pulled here and there, never leaves Izumo and Munakata. As soon as they separate, he reaches for Izumo. 

 _Lucky as fuck,_ Mikotothinks again as Munakata roughly pulls him in for a kiss.

*

_The next day…_

Mikoto wakes to the sound of the shower running.

“-sure you don’t mind if I join you, Munakata?”

“Not at all Totsuka. There’s plenty of space, and I imagine you have better manners than -” his voice cuts off as the bathroom door closes. Mikoto snorts, and runs a hand through his hair.

“What's the plan to get Munakata to stay one more night?" Mikoto asks. He rolls onto his side in time to catch Izumo’s Cheshire grin.

“Totsuka and I took care of that while you slept the morning away, Sleeping Beauty." Izumo says, giving a light flick to Mikoto's forehead. 

“Huh. Would've liked to see that," Mikoto mutters. He should be sated, but he thinks about Munakata and Totsuka in the shower, sees the imprint of teeth and bruises on Izumo’s skin and, well...

Izumo, eyes knowing, leans close enough to brush their lips together. 

"How about I show you instead?"

And really that's more than enough for Mikoto. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think I've heard that Mikoto's actually a rich kid in canon, but I wrote this prior to that so he's, ah, not in this story. Also, An Advantageous Liasion by kickcows totally got me into the Izumo/Reisi pairing. They're officially my rare pair OTP, and this story was a nice way for me to throw them in. Lastly, I realize with the exception of one, that all my K fics involve Mikorei in bed. At least with this one they had the courtesy to invite their friends. Thanks for reading! ^_^


End file.
